Ninja Texts
by NindroidZane007
Summary: "Can i have a chicken ice ring?" "meme battle!" "Potassium Oxide." And so much more!
1. Chapter 1

Kai: wuzzup, zane?

Zane: Nothing. Just making sushi.

Kai: oh. :*

Zane: What does :* mean?

Kai: it means "derp". And if u say What does derp mean, it means stupidity :|

Zane: Okay.

Jay: hey guys whats up

Kai: Shut up

Zane: Shut up

Jay: :'(

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip :|)

Garmadon: hey nindroid. Can you get some chicken ice ring?:}

Zane: ?

Garmadon: chocolate ice cream! Curse this auto-correct! :^0

Zane: Potassium Oxide.

Garmadon: o~o are u crazy

Zane: On the Periodic Table, Potassium is represented by the letter K. and Oxide= Oxygen= O N2O equals

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(Skip :* )

Cole: Four way meme battle!

Lloyd: Trolololololololololololololololololololololol

Kryptor: Crap

Kai: skeptical baby!

Cole: Ouch, Charlie, and it still hurts!

Lloyd: the rent is too damn high!

Kai: socially awkward penguin.

Kryptor: crap

_Kryptor ended this conversation._

Want More? Vote today at my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made one between Jay and Nya because I wanted to fulfill a certain somebody's request.**

Dareth: kozu, i need some stone warriors to assist kai and jay.

Kozu: I will see to it personally that it is done.

Dareth: thnx. :)

Kozu: wtf?

_Kozu has ended this conversation._

(skip o_o)

Jay: im dying

Nya: what?! No!

Nya: Jay?

Nya: jay? r u there?!

Nya: JAYYYYYY?

Jay: my phone, baby. My phone died. o_o

Nya: o_o

Jay: o_o

_Nya has ended this conversation._

(skip :/)

Cole: is there any cake left? From my birthday yesterday?

Kai: moron.

Cole: :'(

Kai: u 8 it all, moron u didn't leave any for anyone moron

Cole: :'(

_Cole has ended this conversation_.

(skip :* )

Kai: u left ur phone at my house, lloyd.

Lloyd: okay... o_o

Kai: just letting you-

Kai: wait a sec. U R AT MY HOUSE?! :(

Lloyd: what? i was hungry.

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip XD)

Jay: Have u seen hunger games catching fire?

Zane: No. But ive read the books.

Jay: Was katniss really pregnant, or was it peeta making a story

Zane: :/ Idk

_Jay has ended this conversation_.

(Skip :I)

Lloyd: hey, guess what?

Cole: you saved money by switching to geico.

Lloyd: yes, but they made a new emoticon based on u.

Cole: Wat is it?

Lloyd: :I

Cole: that looks like a fat man face.

Lloyd: i see the resemblance when u stuff ur face with cake.

Cole: :c

_Cole has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Zane: how r u kai?

Kai: nothing just got swarmed with fangirl texts

Zane: XD

Kai: its not funny.

Kai: would u like 2 be swarmed by 50 texts a sec?!

Zane: I just died laughing. Lwol

Zanefangurl: hey zane! Kai sucks dont he?

NindroidZane007: Hey! Both of them are epic. I am a fan of all! Kai, describes me. But Jay describes my funny bone and creativity. Cole, cause i love cherry pie, and zane, cuz im smart.

Zanesgurl: no way. zanes the best!

Ningurl: zane is epic. the others can eat crap.

Kai: what'd i tell ya?

_Zane has ended this conversation._

(Skipity doo :P)

**A/N: I included myself. But should I do it more often?**

Garmadon: sup bro

Wu: nothing?

Garmadon: good :)

Wu: ?

Garmadon: that means happy.

Wu: How do you know?

Garmadon: i have a son, unlike you, lil bro. XD

Wu: That was mean.

Garmadon: you u could say :(

Wu: I don't get on the internet often.

Garmadon: Cole searched your browsing history. whats unicorns are awesome .com?

Wu: :(

Garmadon: AWWWW WHAT A BEAUTY! THE BABYS FIRST TEXT FACE WAS A WITTLE SAD FACE :')

Wu: whats that?

Garmadon: happy crying face. derp

Wu: dont derp me

Garmadon: DEEEEEEERRRRRRPPPPPPP

Wu: I saw it coming.

Garmadon: u know what else you saw coming

Wu: ?

Garmadon: 50 fut women

Wu: o_o

Garmadon: they are coming!

Wu: o_o

Garmadon: with lightsabers

Wu: O_O

Garmadon: were all gonna die!

Wu: O•O

Garmadon: Jk

Wu: ?

Garmadon: just kidding

Wu: oh :*

Wu: this is really getting fun with the text faces.

Garmadon: welcome to the technological age.

Wu: talk 2 you later

Garmadon: bye

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	4. Cole lloyd

Lloyd: where r u?

Cole: in district 12

Lloyd: Target?

Cole: exactly

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip-i-lip :|)

Lloyd: y seen kiara and bryce kissing at a resturant? From jake lurando

Cole: I wanna high five him. In the face. With a brick. With spikes. Dipped in venomari venom.

Lloyd: He can swim in a sea of sharks and alligators.

Cole: He can choke on spagetti.

Lloyd: HE CAN STEP ON A LEGO!

Cole: O_O

Lloyd: ikr

Cole: that was just wrong.

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Skippity dippity doo ;) )

Cole: I was at a resturant, when i needed to fart

Lloyd: okay...

Cole: the music was really loud, so i did

Lloyd: go on...

Cole: thats when i realized i was listening to my iphone

Lloyd: XD

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip :\\)

Lloyd: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEKING BALL

Cole: MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME.

Lloyd: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEKING BALL

Cole: We shall never do this again.

Lloyd: Agreed.

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Want More? Vote at my profile today!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara: dad?

Kai: what is it

Kiara: u 4got something at the store

Kai: what?

Kiara: oh, i don't know, pop-tarts ME, U LEFT ME AT WAL-MART

Kai: whoops

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Jay: did u hear?

Kai: what?

Jay: bryce proposed to kiara. A beautiful moment. :)

Kai: WWWWWWHHHAAATTT?! DX

Jay: ok, you mad now

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_O)

Garmadon: lloyd, there's a package for you

Lloyd: from...?

Garmadon: He Who Must Not Be Named

Lloyd: BURN IT

Garmadon: gladly

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Kai: kiara's engaged

Elsa: oh, LOL

Kai: im serious, honey

Elsa: doesnt lol mean lots of love?

Kai: google it. GOOGLE IT

_Elsa has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	6. KaiJayNya

Kai: sup

Jay: nothing. u?

Kai: same here

Jay: u still mad? u really hurt kiara's feelings

Kai: it was my fault. i let my temper go. she never saw me at a really angry level.

Jay: let her handle it. she's 17 now. let her explore her other side. u know what i mean

Kai: code armeggedon?

Jay: yup

_Jay has ended this conversation._

**A/N: watch the movie Armeggedon.**

(skipper :/)

Nya: r u ok kai

Kai: yeah sis

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip :I)

Jay: I NEARLY DIED

Nya: how?

Jay: i was taking a shower when i saw a spider on the friggin shampoo I COULD HAVE DIED!

Nya: how big was it?

Jay: HUGE

Nya: good

Jay: HOW THE FREAKING SPINJITZU IS THAT GOOD?!

Nya: the bigger the better. a small one bites you, don't keep it to yourself.

Jay: SHUT UP! I COULD HAVE DIED!

_Jay has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Kai: what ya doin

Jay: killin brain cells

Kai: texas shore?

Jay: texas shore.

_Kai has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	7. Annoying Jay

Jay: Sensei

Wu: what? :|

Jay: guess what

Wu: what

Jay: chicken butt

Wu: *facepalm*

Jay: guess where

Wu: plz shut up

_Jay has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_o)

Jay: sup cole

Cole: nothing

Jay: D

Cole: ?

Jay: E

Cole: ...

Jay: R

Cole: wait a sec

Jay: P

Cole: O_O

Jay: Y

Cole: ...

Jay: cake-hogging moron!

Cole: u get so annoying sometimes

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_O)

Jay: guess what

Lloyd: shut up

Jay: derpy party-pooper

Lloyd: ?

Jay: success kid

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


	8. Kiara & Bryce

Kiara: Bryce, love u

Bryce: thnx love you too baby

Kiara: *blush*

Bryce: i am happy that jake is in the hospital. At least he learned a lesson.

Kiara: hear hear

Bryce: g2g

Kiara: bye

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

(skipipipipipipipipipip)

936-662-7724: hey, its me bryce. This is my new #

Kiara: k. new phone?

Bryce: yeah XD

Kiara: why?

Bryce: put my old phone on airplane mode, and dropped it. it didn't fly.

Kiara: that's for when u get ON the airplane.

Bryce: oh. Fbnrl

Kiara: duh

Bryce: that was uncalled for.

_Kiara has ended this conversation._

Bryce: thank the holy friggin spinjitzu im alive

Kiara: y do u say that?

Bryce: He took me

Kiara: yay

Bryce: no, not jesus

Kiara: who

Bryce: herobrine

Kiara: isnt that like a minecraft legend?

Bryce: no hes real!

Bryce: HES REAL!

Kiara: yeah right

Bryce: i could have died

Kiara: :(

_Kiara has ended this conversation._

(le skip)

Kiara: if we have a baby, we need to think of names

Bryce: whoa that was unexpectedly random

Bryce: Chase McCain Lurando if its a boy

Kiara: you are random sometimes.

Bryce: Elsa Aren Lurando for a girl!

Kiara: my mom is from Arendale, and her name is Elsa.

Bryce: what?

Kiara: good names. I was thinking the same thing

Bryce: :)

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!

You may need to read some of my other stories to make sense of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd: sup

Zane: nothin

Lloyd: why did the chicken cross the road?

Zane: who cares?

Lloyd: u r inzane.

Zane: great. u r on sterlloyds

Lloyd: :(

Zane: thats what i thought

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(skiiiiip)

Kai: zane whats wrong with u?

Zane: whale u fight or die?

Kai: enough whale jokes

Zane: I WHALE NOT

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Ovrboring: where alr those ninja?

Kryptor: indont know

Ovrboring: GO FIND EM OR I WILL DISCONNECT U!

_Kryptor has ended this conversation._

Nya: where is my car?

Garmadon: i wrecked it.

Nya: y?

Garmadon: i drove it into a mech dragon

Nya: O_O

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(skipity dipity ripity)

Cole: guess what?

Bryce: wat?

Cole: I love ur uncle's cakes!

Bryce: k

Cole: And guess what i will be doing tomorrow.

Bryce: eating cake?

Cole: nope. im marrying a pineapple upside down cake.

Bryce: u know wat else is upside down?

Cole: what?

Bryce: ur face.

Cole: :(

Bryce: i was kidding.

Cole: oh

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


	10. Chapter 10

Zane: going to movies 2night. Why not pixal me and u?

Kryptor: wat u gonna watch

Zane: frozen

Kryptor: LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!

Zane: dude u ruined it

Kryptor: in the intro i think the ice miners were warning u

Zame: y

Kryptor: they said at the end: beware the frozen heart. Then arendale got frozen

Zane: o.o im listening

Kryptor: i guess i can go see it with u guys

_Kryptor has ended this conversation._

(skip le rip with a tip on your lip making a blip. Try saying that five times fast.)

Cole: pus

Kai: ?

Cole: pu stahw

Kai: TYPE IN ENGLISH U MORON

Cole: read it backwards

Kai: oh lol

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Lloyd: THEY SEE ME ROLLIN THEY HATIN

Zane: if u decide to roll off a cliff, id hate to be you

Lloyd: wat? Im Ninjago's sexiest man alive

Zane: really? Im the sexiest nindroid alive

Lloyd: im mildly impressed

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(5kip)

Wu: wat to do?

Garmadon: Lets share secrets we never told before

Wu: ok

Garmadon: when lloyd was five i could only shut him up with ice cream. and all of it in the house.

Wu: i kissed ur wife

Garmadon: WHAT THE FLIPPITY FLOP?!

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

Should I continue writing text chats, or should I end it? Vote at my profile if you want it to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay: itll be just u and me in an hour

Nya: what will we do?

Jay: how bout we pretend we're unicorns trying to save the world from locusts! How do u like dem apples?

Nya: ok... sure

_Nya has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Zane: cole

Cole: wat

Zane: do u wanna build a snowman?

Cole: ill be doing whatever snow does in summer

Zane: let it go... let it go

Cole: and though he washes well he always

Jay: ends up sorta smelly

Cole: JAY!

Jay: wat?

Zane: stay outta this

_Zane has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Kai: BURN BABY BURN

Cole: :(

Kai: playin minecraft sorry

Cole: WHY U LITTLE TURD

_Kai has ended this conversation._

Garmadon: spongebob sucks

Lloyd: WAT?

Lloyd: i love spongebob

Garmadon: its the truth

Lloyd: shut up u stupid flushdump

Garmadon: how dare u text ur father like that!

Lloyd: i called u flushdump cuz ur head's full of crap

Garmadon: u little turd! Is that any way 2 text ur father?!

Lloyd: like a father that calls his son a little turd has any room to text

Garmadon: how in the world did u end up with fingers like this?

Lloyd: like ur one to text stupid old coot!

Garmadon: old?! that is age discrimination! ur a crappy son u know that? u little snot!

Lloyd: oh so now im a snot?

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(Skip)

Cole: Smart alec

Zane: cake hogger

Cole: gear head

Zane: rock muncher

Cole: oil burner

Zane: u suck

Cole: aw my friggin gawsh

Zane: jk

Cole: why u little!

_Zane has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


	12. Final Chapter

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I just haven't gotten any ideas in a while. It's been, what, a month since I last added to this story! And this will be the last chapter so I hope you enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

(skip)

Kai: whos ur favorite minecraft youtuber?

Jay: TheDiamondMinecart

Cole: PopularMMOs

Zane: me

Kai: wat?

Jay: u selfish robot

Cole: i never knew u were a utuber

Zane: :3

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Lloyd: i have a th8 in clash of clans thats unstoppable.

Kryptor: I just three starred u

Lloyd: wut?

Kryptor: I have a indestructible th10 and i totally destroyed u

Lloyd: i also three started u

Kryptor: O-O how?

Lloyd: i had my revenge and ur a defenseless champion

_Kryptor has ended this conversation._

That's the end of the Ninja Texts series. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I got so much praise for this so I will continue. ForeverDreamer12 told me via PM that I was crazy if I were to end it now! And a person said in a review: "Ending it so soon? but i like it!"**

**Now, the Ninja Texts shall continue!**


	14. The fire owl

Zane: where is jay?

Kai: who

Zane: Jay!

Kai: who

Zane: ninja of greasy lightning

Kai: who

Zane: WHAT THE OVERLORD IS WROUNG WITH YOU?!

Kai: who

_Zane has ended this conversation._

(skip-a-dee-doo-wop)

Cryptor: LET'S GO AROUND WALMART AND DRIVE A MONSTER TRUCK INTO IT

Lloyd: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cryptor: wat? even generals like me have 2 have fun

Lloyd: whatever

Kai: who

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Jay: I was listening to what does the fox say while i played fnaf

Kai: who

Jay: FOXY KILLED ME ON THE ICONIC LINE OF THE FRIGGIN SONG

Kai: who

_Jay has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Wu: texting like an idiot is 2 cool and fun

Garmadon: its gr8

Wu: huh

Kai: who

Wu has ended this conversation.

(5k1p)

Cole: do you wanna build a snowman

Lloyd: for the first time in forever

Cole: LET IT GO

Kai: who

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Sonic: who's the fastest out of u guys?

Kai: who

Sonic: who can move the fastest

Kai: who

Sonic: NEVER-FREAKING-MIND!

Sonic has ended this conversation.


	15. BREAKING NEWS!

**BREAKING NEWS! I am now accepting OCs from the readers! I'm gonna need a bit of info, though, such as name, gender, and what kind of personality the character has. The personality can REALLY help out when you have the character interact with another! Please do it via PM. By the way, a fortune cookie told me I would do something like this.**

**Also, guest stars will appear randomly. The previous chapter had Sonic the Hedgehog as its guest star. Not every chapter after this one will have a guest star, though.**

**There are a few easter eggs in this. One is in a chat between the Overborg and Kryptor (before I learned it was a C instead of a K in Cryptor). The Overborg is called "Ovrboring." You'll have to figure out the other easter eggs!**

**-NindroidZane007**


End file.
